


I saw a lunar eclipse( looked like how I feel 'bout your lips)

by holdmybread



Series: Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Confessions, Cute, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Outer Space, jeongchan rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread
Summary: Jeongin has been avoiding Chan. Chan tries to find out why.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	I saw a lunar eclipse( looked like how I feel 'bout your lips)

Chan comes to the conclusion that IN is avoiding him after the man walked into the cockpit, spotted Chan sitting at the controls next to SpearB, made eye contact, and walked straight back out.

There had been signs before that that Chan is just now putting together.

No longer eating lunch in the same timeframe as the rest of them.

Taking all the unsavory nighttime shifts( if there is such a thing as nighttime in space).

No longer roaming the hallways in his free time.

Never being up for a quick chat.

The last one hurts the most, if Chan is honest. He understands that all of the members in his squadron need their space sometimes, a valuable commodity in a crowded, cluttered ship. But IN wanting space was new.

IN was always, always ok with Chan being close.

"CB", SpearB interrupts his line of thought,"ye ok? Ye spaced ou' for a sec there."

Chan shrugs. The man's accent, a stronger brogue than anyone else he's met from B-31, has a calming effect on him.

"IN's been avoiding me."

SpearB winces.

"Ye know why?"

Chan shakes his head.

"Ye know when i' star'ed?"

"A few days back, I think", Chan says, thinking about the last conversation he'd had with IN. It'd been in this room. IN's eyes had reflected the glow of red and blue from the controls. His dimple had been shadowed when he smiled.

"Wha' else 'appened tha' day?"

Chan thinks about it.

Lee Know had been on flying duty. That's why the rest of them had been able to relax and have a few drinks. IN had pretty lips when they were wrapped around a bottle. The rest of the evening had been a blur.

That must be it! Chan must have done something embarrassing while drunk or something! He was a forgetful drunk, so he must have done something to make IN uncomfortable.

"I think I've got it, thank you Changbin", he says, strapping himself out of his seat.

"Whoa whoa there", Changbin says, pushing him back into his seat,"Glad I could 'elp ye, bu' I canno' fly the ship."

Chan frowns. He'll have to wait then.

(~-~)

An hour later, Lee Know switches with him, meaning Chan's got 8 hours to find IN before his shift begins again.

He checks in IN's room, knocking on it and then attempting to enter. It's locked.

Then he checks the kitchen and the exercise room, where he finds Felix.

"Felix, do you know where IN is?"

Felix takes just a second too long to answer.

"No."

Chan frowns. It sure seems like Felix knows.

"Felix, please?"

Letting go of the weight he's been holding, Felix shrugs.

"Maybe I can pass a message along", he amends. Chan sighs. It's the best he'll get.

"I want to apologize for whatever I did while drunk."

Felix gives him an incredulous look.

"For what you did while drunk?"

Chan nods.

"Ok, forget not being on the same page, y'all aren't even in the same book. Y'all really need to talk. He's in the storage closet in Section C. It's a few doors down from your living arrangements."

At Chan's furrowed brow, he adds:"It reminds him of his home. It's small and dark."

Chan nods. He remembers. IN is from D-38, a planet where most life is underground. 

"Thanks."

(~-~)

Chan puts his ear against the door. There's no sound behind it.

He knocks next, still careful.

"Innie?", he asks. A thump echoes from the broom closet. No-one answers.

He opens the door to find IN, sitting in the dark, a bucket rolling next to him.

His hair is in disarray, and there are red imprints on his cheek. Chan's heart clenches.

"CB, sir", he says, running his fingers through his hair.

IN hasn't called him Sir in months.

Chan also doesn't miss the panic in his eyes when he stands up, ducking to avoid hitting his head against the ceiling. It makes his heart feel like it's going through contractions.

"Innie, can we talk?"

IN's eyes widen even more, if possible.

"Yes, CB, sir."

"Innie...", Chan trails off. He wants to tell him not to call him sir.

Instead, he hunches his shoulders, and ducks into the storage closet, closing the door behind him. If this is where IN feels comfortable, this is where they will have their conversation.

He realizes how tight it is a second later, when he bumps against IN with his head.

"Sorry", he says,"would you like to sit while we talk?"

He can't see IN's facial expression, but he feels someone brush against him.

"Ok", IN breathes,"what do you want to talk about?"

Chan tries to sit down. He feels IN's legs across his as he does the same thing. 

Their legs intertwine enough that Chan can't say how he will get back up. 

"I want to apologize for what I did while drunk, but for that I need to know what I did for that."

"You don't remember what happened?", IN asks.

Chan shakes his head, then realizes that IN can't see that.

"No."

"Ok", IN says, his voice breathy once again,"ok."

Chan feels a weight on his leg shift all of a sudden, something under his other leg shifts too, and in the next moment, the door is opened and Chan realizes IN is standing again.

"Nothing happened", he says, looking down at Chan, and then steps out and into the hallway.

Chan scrambles up and follows him.

"Now wait just a moment, something happened", he says, grabbing onto IN's arm. IN glances back at him.

"No."

"Innie", Chan starts warningly.

"No."

Chan steps closer.

"Tell me. Now."

"No!"

"IN."

"We kissed, ok?", IN says, wrenching his arm away from Chan's grip,"we kissed, and I initiated it."

Chan swallows.

"Did you mean to, or were you drunk?"

"I don't see how this is relevant", IN says, backing away.

Chan stares him down.

"A mixture", IN admits,"I like you, but I wouldn't have done it without the alcohol. I won't do it again, and I'll get over you. It won't destroy the groups dynamic. Now can I go?"

Chan licks his lips.

"What if I told you I want you to do it again?"

IN stares back at him. Chan crosses his arms.

"What?"

"What if", Chan pauses, studying IN's face,"I told you I want to kiss you, sober?"

IN seems rooted to the spot, his eyes widening.

"Then", he swallows,"then I would tell you to do it."

And Chan steps forward, and smashes his lips against INs.

There isn't much to the kiss, a simple yet fleeting press of lips. Chan loves it nonetheless, relishing in wrapping his arms around IN. They move backward.

IN jumps when they reach the wall, wrapping his legs around Chan's waist, and Chan grabs his thighs, keeping him up and around his waist. IN kisses him again, deeper this time.

His lips are warm and soft. Chan groans when IN tugs his hair, tightening his grip on the man's thighs. They feel nice in his hand, tense from clinging onto him.

IN grunts and squeezes his thighs tighter around his waist. Then he opens his mouth, and Chan dies a little inside. Dies and goes to heaven.

"Fuck", he pants against IN's lips, hot and wet. He tongues at IN's lips, and IN smiles against the kiss, throwing his head back to breathe.

"I knew you would take control eventually", he murmurs, pulling at a few curls of hair again. Chan stares at him, at his reddening lips and sinful smirk.

He closes the distance again, nipping at IN's lower lip. IN arches up at the bite, gripping Chan's back strong enough to leave marks-

"Would the couple with the exhibitionist kink please go to a place without cameras?", a voice echoes from the speakers,"CB, you're captain of this ship, you know where that is. You're also supposed to know better. Innie"- Technician Seungmin pauses, sighing-"I'd say I was disappointed, but I just won a bet. Know, wherever you are, cough up."

Chan has the decency to look embarrassed. IN flips off the camera.

"Want to talk about this development in my compartment?", Chan asks.

IN nods.


End file.
